


[铁瘫]偶发善心

by ginnsjw



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 当最终在离医院一公里的教堂里步入婚姻的殿堂，杰洛齐贝林依然觉得难以置信。他在镜子前反复打量自己，眼神里的震惊让旁边的乔尼乔斯达忍俊不禁。他佯装气愤地质问杰洛难道到了这个时候后悔了吗，只得到对方看见他后骤然柔软的眼神和嘟嘟囔囔的一句：“我以为我当时......”我以为我当时只是偶发善心。





	[铁瘫]偶发善心

当最终在离医院一公里的教堂里步入婚姻的殿堂，杰洛齐贝林依然觉得难以置信。他在镜子前反复打量自己，眼神里的震惊让旁边的乔尼乔斯达忍俊不禁。他佯装气愤地质问杰洛难道到了这个时候后悔了吗，只得到对方看见他后骤然柔软的眼神和嘟嘟囔囔的一句：“我以为我当时......”  
我以为我当时只是偶发善心。

杰洛齐贝林不料第二次见到乔尼是在他家的医院。  
青年未曾注意他——事实上青年似乎对所有事情漠不关心，如同睁着眼的植物人般面无表情地望着天花板，脚被石膏与绷带绑得严严实实。  
与印象里的天差地别，幸而那张过于优秀的侧脸让人过目难忘，由此成为了一个识别的标记。  
杰洛不觉得和一个不是自己负责的病人纠缠过深是什么好事。他的父亲告诫他平时不要多管闲事。何况他每天见的病人太多了，没有同情心泛滥到要去主动关怀某一个。  
在门口短暂停顿了一下，杰洛本已打算直接离开，但前天才在宾馆的大床上与他颠鸾倒凤的漂亮护士一眼瞥见他，含羞带怯然而声音响亮地喊着“齐贝林医生”向他小跑来。  
这一句声音着实有点大，简直像是向这层楼另外两个暗恋他的护士和一个对他分外热情的女病人示威，但只让杰洛感觉到不合时宜。  
毕竟这是医院吧。  
果然，连自称乔尼仿佛行尸走肉的青年亦闻声扭过头，脸上写着毫无愠怒而仅是厌倦的“怎么这么吵”。  
冷漠与颓丧竟然能如此彻底地让人一个人彻头彻尾截然不同，反而诱使他产生了少许好奇。如果床上的青年——也即乔尼——能够以上帝视角纵览自己的一生透视他人的想法，一定会惊诧于生命轨迹的改变有时候如此随便，只在人的一念之间。而如果杰洛能回忆自己的一生，大概应该从中得到教训：好奇心是致命的东西。它引诱一个人堕落，或为一个人带来盲目的狂热。  
既然已经对视了，杰洛敷衍地打发走护士踏进这间命中注定的病房，公式化地推推自己胸前的名牌对青年不幸入院表达遗憾。  
青年下巴抻了抻指脚：“两只脚跟腱都断了。”  
乍一开口声音沙哑，如同阔别交谈。  
“还好，一个半月也就基本能拆了。”  
乔尼大概对这个安慰想冷笑，但嘲讽的笑意才露尖就得体地隐藏起来，甚至有了几分温和有礼的感觉——如果忽略掉他实际上躺在病床上以及他的话里的怨毒，这种得体或将更为可信：“是啊，不过我本来是田径社团的主力。”  
杰洛一时失语。  
很显然，恐怕他是很难再回到田径场继续作为焦点大展身手了。  
“恐怕”是算温柔的说法。再乐观的估计他也至少要一年才能达到曾经打了折扣的水平，像竞技类这样的高强度运动最好是直接不要想了。  
乔尼自己大概更清楚这个伤对他之影响的严重程度，所以他成了一滩被命运的恶意搁浅在海滩上的死水。  
  
  
这之后杰洛每次路过B636病房都忍不住多看两眼乔尼，他感觉这可能类似一种“上学路上总是遇见一只流浪猫久而久之会去超市买来烤肠喂它”的善心。  
说起来，他们的初次邂逅算不得特别能拿上台面的经历：一个月前在C校几百米外的酒吧，杰洛与乔尼有一吻之缘。  
那天所有在酒吧的人都很容易注意到一个年轻英俊的金发青年穿着无袖的露腰T恤，被一群人簇拥着，十分打眼。自认已经过了张扬的年纪，杰洛随便地感叹了一句“年轻真好。”就在吧台坐着点了一杯马提尼，慢悠悠地饮啜。  
酒杯才刚到手上他旁边已经递来了几个大胆的邀请，不过杰洛兴趣不大：他最近手术太多，整个人疲倦到对性生活毫无需求。  
金发青年就是这时候过来拨开了一个染着蓝头发看起来很复古朋克的女人坐到他身边的，他的英俊让那个女人的愤怒泄了气，仅仅是皱着眉不痛快地走了。这让杰洛觉得很有意思，并为此增加了几分钟的耐心。  
“喂，帅哥，我玩游戏输了，他们让我过来亲你一下。”  
“抱歉，兄弟，我好像对男人不太感兴趣。”  
“拜托了，帮个忙罢了。既然我们都是直的，这就是个小小的、助人为乐的吻而已。”  
“......我可不觉得我会助人为乐。”杰洛嘟囔着与他目光相接几秒，因为那双湛蓝得宛如海洋的眼睛而突如其来改变了想法。  
他从小到大亲过的全是女孩子，或许有那么个十七八个，但没有一个有这样动人的眼睛。当这双眼睛倒映着自己的影子，任何人都不可能铁石心肠到底。  
熟识的酒保在后面发出愉快的幸灾乐祸的笑声，接着被老朋友对着对方勾手指的动作吓了个哑火。  
“提前说好，别伸舌头。”  
两个人确实马上就搂在一起亲了，而且足足持续了一分钟。显而易见舌头伸进了彼此的嘴里互相试探。金发的青年昏昏沉沉脸色微醺地与杰洛分开时，两个人的津液还连出恋恋不舍的一根晶莹丝线。  
“抱歉，规定的是舌吻。诺，他们拿着手机放大了在那录呢。”金发青年不算诚恳地摊手致歉：“谢谢你这么配合。”  
果然，那边有几个同样显然轻浮又偏爱热闹的年轻人，尖叫大笑着举着手机对着这边拍。  
“嘿，兄弟，你叫什么名字？”  
金发青年一时没有说话，发呆般注视着他，或者说他的嘴唇，或者牙。可能有一秒或者两秒才如梦初醒地回答：“哦，乔尼。我叫乔尼。”  
“好吧，我叫杰洛。别忘了，我可帮了你大忙。”  
这次见面就到这里了。杰洛很难忘的原因是他真的不是gay，或者说从未对男性产生过旖旎的想法，然而——然而这个吻确实让人感觉不坏。岂止不坏，他吻到有点忘乎所以了。连对方的舌尖试探性地往里伸的时候他也没有真的想拒绝的意思，相当配合地打开了齿关。  
明明之前还特意警告了，但是连自己也完全没有兑现这个警告。  
当时对方那充满青春活力的身姿完全烙印在了脑海里：虽然他也才24岁。那种活力不是说乔尼真的有在大跳钢管舞上跳下窜显得精力过剩什么的，就是一种感觉。  
和现在在病床上怏怏的无趣样子截然不同——现在的乔尼像是之前光彩照人的乔尼的一个残影。  
而据他了解到的信息，最令人费解是虽然乔尼住院的费用有定时打过来，但是没有任何人来看过他一次。无论是探视或者慰问都没有。  
亲人、朋友、同学......都像是根本不存在似的。  
他旁边只有一个算不上尽职的护工。  
杰洛还从档案里知道了他叫乔纳森乔斯达，并不叫乔尼——不过这或许是一个绰号，当时他那些浪荡的朋友们也是这么叫他的。而且他自己也不真的名为杰洛：这点上来说他们俩半斤八两，都既算诚实也十分遮遮掩掩不够坦白。  
  
  
  
算了，其实和自己又有什么关系呢，诚不诚实又如何。  
杰洛想着还是走了进去，坐在乔尼床前问候他——他这几天每天宛如打卡般定时地来寒暄几句，突然不见，他觉得这个没有人探望的倒霉鬼会有点难过。  
乔尼乔斯达扭过头，脸上有种躁郁刻下的憔悴：毫无疑问这种接近静止的生活完全不适合这位前运动健将。他没有笑意地对杰洛点了点头算是应答，接着又将那苍白的面容对着天花板发呆。  
“为什么没什么人来看你呢？”  
乔尼乔斯达的脸肯定一瞬间扭曲了一下。  
不过杰洛在这方面的神经确实大条到了一种出神入化的地步，他并未怎么感觉到对方的不虞，因为他自己觉得这是一个可以回答的问题，于是得以保持着一种真诚的毫无恶意的好奇毫不闪避地看着乔尼。  
“那你为什么特意把名字一栏遮住呢？杰洛齐贝林医生？”乔尼乔斯达淡淡地问，但那所谓的笑意肤浅地只停在嘴角就不再往上爬，看起来更像是在嘲讽。  
“这个......”杰洛正在思考搪塞的理由之时对方却无所谓地回答了那个显然对于他稍微有些冒犯的问题。  
“算了，说出来也没什么——因为他们都不想再见我了。我是不被需要的。本来还有田径不错，现在跟腱断了再也不可能回到巅峰，我已经彻底一无是处。父亲说让我自生自灭，女朋友前几天也打电话来和我分手了。”  
杰洛一时有些怔忡，从这段话里嗅出自暴自弃的味道。  
至少你很漂亮。杰洛想出的第一句安慰有些难以告人。  
不过，他当然不会和人当面说这种肉麻的话，而且青年这时候大概也不会觉得这是个值得高兴的赞美——很显然，乔尼唯一自己肯定的优点就是田径。  
那天晚上杰洛随便找人写了张没落款的祝乔尼早日康复的卡片，贴在礼品盒上托负责乔尼的护士露西假装是某个不愿意留名的探望者的手笔放在了他的床头。盒子里是一个限量的粉钻小熊挂件——这是杰洛各种小熊相关的收藏里最喜欢的。三年前他买了两个一模一样的，一个挂在车钥匙上，本打算把一个留作收藏。  
无所谓，还会买到更可爱的小熊的，杰洛想。  
  
  
  
送出去那只心爱的粉钻小熊挂件后杰洛察觉到自己大概已经算是过度在意总是孤独地躺在B636的乔尼乔斯达。  
医生不应该深入某个病人的经历，这样会造成客观的感情发生微妙的变化，他父亲经常这样警告他不要和病人产生多余的联系，现在马后炮地看来这句话着实不错。不过杰洛思忖接过吻后他们多少也算半个认识的人，这件事早于住院，那么他也算不得太犯规。  
如果杰洛能想起来两个星期前看的浪漫爱情喜剧里的台词，或许就会更加吝啬这种微小的感情投入。不过很可惜，当时他太累睡着了。  
在意是爱情的萌芽形态。  
几天后他看见护工又任乔尼乔斯达想去厕所而自己挣扎着掉下床而自己在旁边玩着手机发出嘲笑。他走进去给了那个男人一拳，威胁他要转告乔斯达先生——  
虽然他压根不认识。  
然后他抱着狼狈地瘫在地上的乔尼去了厕所。  
其实床下是有更便利的临时便溺工具的——不过他猜乔尼乔斯达的自尊心会因为这样当着护工面的如厕刺痛。  
“……谢谢。”金发的青年倚着他胸膛借力，一只手撑着洗手台，一只手掏出自己的阴茎对着便池。  
杰洛感觉很微妙地尴尬，但是也不能打破这种沉默的尴尬说些什么他平时那种傻乐观风格的话——比如“嘿老兄，你尺寸还挺不错”？  
他其实从来没照顾过人，而且对方似乎也不是真的那么感激。但这个短暂的独处时间里他莫名其妙地滋生了几分怜悯：这是一种对他而言相当陌生的感情。  
他用一种温情的滤镜打量乔尼的时候，注意到乔尼纤长茂密的睫毛颤抖得厉害，像是风里战栗着随时会翩跹飞舞的脆弱芦苇，没有血色的嘴唇翕张着不知道是不是想吐出什么话，惹人怜爱。  
把乔尼抱回去的时候他还发觉青年相当轻。  
“你是不是瘦了很多？”他掂量着把乔尼放回床上。  
“少吃东西就可以尽量减少上厕所的频率。”青年的瞳仁被日光照的很剔透，浅海般的目光落在他脸上，沉默片刻回答。  
他出来的时候碰见露西，她对他相当感激：“您不知道，刚刚住院的第一个星期，他经常疯了一样地大喊大叫，拖着双腿想要回去，半夜坐起来哭闹着要爸爸和哥哥来看他。”  
露西压低声音，同情——这个感情他已经能充分理解了——地告诉他听来的秘辛：“不过他父亲只是让我们给他换成单人的病房，说钱不用担心，可是自己完全不来看一眼。据说他父亲是一个曾经的英国贵族呢，不知道这样优秀的孩子到底哪里让他不满，住院期足足有八周都不来看一次。之后他大概是知道没人来看他了，彻底像死了一样，绝食了几天，只喝了点水，什么话也不说。”  
杰洛看见乔尼的时候对方已经看起来十分冷静了，顺着露西透露的讯息在短短的几句话里走了一遍乔尼经历的轨迹，心突然不动声色地绞痛了一下，似乎能触摸到一个意气风发的田径明星跟腱皆断却无人抚慰独自崩溃破碎的灵魂。  
“多亏了您，他这段时间看起来精神了一点。”  
按照往常他应该回办公室了，但是听完他犹豫片刻鬼使神差悄悄折返了回去。  
乔尼乔斯达蹙着眉似乎睡着了。  
阳光照在他苍白的面容上，驱散了少许病态。  
杰洛手在口袋里动了一下，有种伸出为之抹平眉间褶皱的冲动，又原封不动地把这股冲动按回心底。  


  
护工没有再多刁难乔尼。  
八周后乔尼准时地拆了石膏出院了。  
杰洛正赶上急救手术，等晚上九点多汗涔涔地从急救室出来，很自然地拐到B636面对骤然空荡的床，他才突然想起来这一天乔尼乔斯达已经出院了。  
他甚至没有问乔尼的联系方式。乔尼也没有想过问他。  
那个礼盒就在床头，工工整整，虽然封条已经解开了。  
没有带走吗。  
也是，乔尼乔斯达倒也像这样的人，总是冷冷淡淡的，仿佛不会笑，没有感谢过一次他每天的问候，大概也不会贸然接受突如其来的无着无落的示好。  
他打开窗点燃一根烟，不知不觉就在窗前抽到整根燃尽烟蒂彻底垂落。  
“杰洛，你怎么在这里？”  
后面却意外传来熟悉的声音。  
“你不是出院了吗？”杰洛罕见地感到不知所措，不知道为什么站在这里如此窘迫，也不知道为什么应该离开的人竟然去而复返。  
“我来拿东西。”乔尼乔斯达推着轮椅进来，到床头拿起那个拆过封的礼盒，放在膝上一时没有说话，而是定定地看着他。  
“谢谢你。”他轻声地说。  
“啊哈哈？没事，探望残疾人也不费多少时间。”杰洛下意识地用并不有趣的话搪塞过心里倏忽一闪而过的什么。  
他感觉自己像是一个徒劳的消防员在试图独自扑灭被风势助燃得越来越凶猛的林火。  
“不是，谢谢你送给我这个。”  
乔尼乔斯达抱着那个不大的礼盒，对他露出了笑容。  
意外地可爱。乔尼的笑容让他本人显得比原本的年纪更稚嫩，也有种久违的灿烂从多数时候和光同尘的表壳里绽放出来。  
杰洛努力回忆，但发现从他见到乔尼至今，只看见乔尼真心诚意地笑过这么一次。  
原来笑起来是这样的。  
“不、不是我，大概是哪个你以前的爱慕者吧。”他尽可能坦荡地否定。  
乔尼没有和他争论是不是他的问题，只是笃定地仍然对他微笑着。  
杰洛和乔尼一起进了电梯。乔尼自己推着轮椅，手的皮肤或许是比较柔嫩，从一楼出来到医院门口已经红了。  
他想牵过乔尼的手抚平那些磨到泛红的皮肤。他意识到什么不太对劲。  
“你怎么过来的？”  
“打的？”乔尼有些茫然地抬头看向他。  
杰洛明白了，他是一个人来的。推着轮椅，独自从宿舍到医院。  
的确，乔尼乔斯达十九岁了，不算很小了，但也就不过刚刚成年，事实上他本该酒吧都进不了。如果是杰洛他自己，他也不会觉得一个人坐轮椅来医院算什么大事——  
但是放在乔尼乔斯达身上他就莫名其妙地觉得愤怒。  
“你去哪？我载你一程。”  
“其实我正打算搬出宿舍。”他没有拒绝，和杰洛一起慢慢地走向停车场。  
“为什么？啊对了，我的公寓在你学校附近，剩一个空的房间，你要和我合住吗？”  
“......”乔尼有点惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。  
“错过这个村可就没这个店了。”  
明明路灯也不算亮啊。杰洛心想。但为何光纷纷跌落在金发上蒸腾成雾，一整个银河系被这个人仰面接住盛在很浅的眼眸里晃来晃去。

于是乔尼乔斯达实际上比“这个星期”还要提前地住进了杰洛的房子：他当天晚上就理了最基本的课本和日用品过来。  
“你很喜欢熊？”  
“对啊。”二十四岁已经开始执业的高挑医生理直气壮地回答：“非常可爱对吧。”  
一进门就看见一个大的夸张的四层玻璃柜放小熊的各种收集品：挂件、工艺品等等等等。沙发上是毛绒的小熊，看起来就手感很好。  
乔尼想起来了他车钥匙上挂着的粉钻小熊，和自己收到的礼盒里的一模一样。对方一直在和他聊天，讲着无聊的自创笑话，全然没注意已经露馅地无可救药。  
“如果我不是个医生，搞不好会成为优秀的脱口秀主持人呢。开个风靡全球杰洛秀之类的。”  
不，那样收视率就完蛋了。  
虽然心里这么想着，乔尼还是很配合地打开手机记事本说道“我觉得刚刚那个笑话很不错啊。金属的这个词谐音了仍然，造成了理解的错位。你看，我记下来了。”  
虽然早就觉得杰洛好像属于情绪表现相当夸张的人，但是还是被对方听见对自创笑话赞赏的显而易见的兴奋得意吓了一跳。这个比自己大五岁的家伙某种意义来说有点傻气，但奇怪的是自己的心情也莫名奇妙地轻盈了起来。  
杰洛齐贝林是个某种意义上相当引人注目的特别男人。金黄的头发，高挑的身高，立体的可以随便拍拍放在时尚杂志上的脸，还有很难说出于什么而做出的一口灿烂的金牙，上面还刻着字——两个多月前接吻的时候他舔到了牙齿上文字凸出的质感，那惊诧烙印他心上，直到后来杰洛说话的时候才因为发呆看清了字样：“Go!Go!Zeppeli”。  
......感觉是和自己完全不同的充满活力又乐观的家伙——连他的牙上都写着这种让乔尼头皮发麻的乐天主义。  
这段时间偶尔对他的细心让乔尼感觉其实杰洛齐贝林确实是成熟可靠的大人，但是对着这个家里多到夸张的小熊收藏，乔尼又觉得有种反差的微妙：这样一个结实高挑的成年男人居然喜欢小熊。  
现在杰洛已经打开了电视连上了Switch，怀里还坐着一只粉色的小熊毛绒玩具。  
“要不要一起来？”杰洛大方地挪到一边，另外分了一套手柄给他。  
他说了一句算了明天还有课，但老实地推着轮椅坐过去和他一起玩星之卡比。  
杰洛看了他一眼，唇角扬起绷不住的笑意。  
有点孩子气。

十二月份的时候学期终于结束了，迎来了一个月的假期。  
乔尼坐在轮椅上已经两个月了，加上住院的时间，算是有一季多的时间都没怎么动。腿上的肌肉自然而然地萎缩下去。白天多半在上课：他坚持不再落下进度；晚上回来之后想到勉强走路也困难就更心情烦躁，闷头打游戏。  
杰洛总是准时在十点半左右到家，据他说是老头子要测验他让他这段时间从早上八点待到晚上十点都在医院。所以他们实际上能说上话的时间仍然只有可怜巴巴的一小时——远在乔尼对自己疑问为什么要计算他们俩相处的时间之前，他就已经因为计算结果而感到委屈了。  
同样是十二月份，杰洛兴高采烈地告诉他老头子终于认可了他这段时间的表现，他不用去上班了，得到了宝贵的一个月休假。杰洛也没意识到刚得到休假第一反应就是告诉乔尼这件事有些微妙，他只突然想起来为了交房租其实乔尼已经和他交换了联系方式。所以乔尼认识杰洛以来从他那里收到的第一条短信是扑面而来的兴奋：“明天起我一个月都不用上班啦！”  
委屈一下子就消失了。  
这种快乐是相当陌生的，乔尼直到这一刻才猛然警惕起来：除了通知他拿奖的人，他从来没有因为什么人的一句话而这么高兴过。  
但这种感觉意外地并不坏，甚至让人眷恋——这就更让他担心了，他不喜欢陌生的感觉，陌生让人不安。  
但是接着让他感觉更好的事情来了：杰洛的第二条信息接踵而至。  
“我们要不要出去公路旅行？”  
谁会在十二月出去公路旅行？这么冷。虽然加州总是好一点，但是也冷。而且别人都是从别的地方开往加州南部，可能只有他们从仍然算温暖的加州南部往外开旅行。  
但是乔尼几乎是立刻割裂地做出了完全有悖理智的回答：“要。”

确实冷。  
他们从圣地亚哥出发，走的时候杰洛在他书桌上的《卡尔维诺文集》里发现了一枚已经干瘪的肉豆蔻，咋咋呼呼地用一个蹩脚的玩笑送给了乔尼。  
那香气奇怪地残留了一点点。乔尼心想等回来的时候要买一瓶豆蔻辛姜送给杰洛。  
他们经过洛杉矶长滩圣何塞和旧金山，再驶入内华达州从里诺开往拉斯维加斯。每个城市慢悠悠地花了几天。  
最开始他仍然坐在轮椅上，但杰洛坚持让他站起来稍微走几步。  
他几乎没有离开过帮持物，才站起来放开杰洛就开始崩溃，一遍遍地说自己做不到。  
“乔尼！你必须站起来自己走了！”对方皱着眉站在很近的地方凝视着他，是平时谈笑时不显山露水的严厉。  
他咬着牙，颤抖着往前走了一步。  
没有摔倒。  
从这一步开始，他尽量不坐在轮椅上而是努力自己走路，虽然以那变得瘦弱的身体一天即使是散步的节奏也走不了几公里，但这已经是他自坐轮椅以来复健最努力的阶段了。  
其实他也知道，迄今已经术后十几周了，他理应进入下一阶段的康复了，什么恢复踝关节全范围的主动活动度，使跖屈肌力恢复正常，提高平衡以及神经肌肉的控制能力之类的。  
但他畏惧康复训练本身。或许因此，他回复得比别人慢得多。  
杰洛通常不扶他，而往往自己站在某家店的门口吹着冷风等待。一直到他走到跟前才小孩子一样雀跃地夸他，好像比他自己还高兴。  
他感觉自己迅速被杰洛感染了这种莫名其妙乐天主义的幼稚，那种曾经不服输的倔强也从遍地疮痍的死灰里死而复生。  
接近三个星期的时候他们终于前往目的地。这段路似乎是感官上最远的一段，格外磨人。临近傍晚乔尼开着窗子往外望，听着夹着车子驰过的猎猎风声，发觉躁郁的情绪不知道什么时候早已松动了不少。他扭头看向杰洛，杰洛配合他开了一点窗子，被风吹得嘴唇发紫。  
他摇上车窗，呼了一口气温热手心，然后倾过身子一手空心地捂住杰洛的嘴。  
本来是觉得有趣，不料司机玩心大起，偏头看了他一眼，带着笑意用干燥冰冷有些皴裂的嘴唇蹭了蹭他的手心。  
一瞬间仿佛全身过电。  
乔尼缩回副驾驶座，裹紧杰洛那里“借”来的风衣假装无事地眺望前方，看见了拉斯维加斯的牌子浸泡在夕阳里。他们一闪而过的画面或许能嵌进《速度与激情》的一帧背景。  
下车的时候感觉腹胀难忍，或许是坐了太久。他狼狈地一点点向厕所挪动。脸上的难堪被杰洛看穿，索性把他背起来大步往厕所走去。  
似曾相识的场景，但是乔尼还是脸发热了起来。  
住的是高塔酒店，他们试了跳楼机。  
乔尼在坠落的时候开始尖叫，血液冲向大脑，前所未有地兴奋。这股仿佛死过一回带来的兴奋余韵驱使乔尼终于有了点十九岁青年的样子，不仅抓着杰洛的袖子死缠烂打要他带着自己混进酒吧并看着一口金牙喝得醉醺醺地被杰洛背回来，而且罕见地喜形于色。  
杰洛唱起自己编的《起司之歌》的时候，他趴在杰洛的背上咯咯大笑着说要吃马苏里拉奶酪披萨。  
两个人在房间里俯视全城的夜景。  
乔尼还沉溺在酒精带来的迷醉里，感觉自己像一根羽毛飘飘然地漂浮着，沉重不顶用的肉体被抛在下面，久违地尝到让人头晕目眩的快乐里。  
“喂，杰洛，我们一起过新年吧？”他不假思索地问。  
如果是清醒的乔尼乔斯达，必不可能随便问出这样的问题。他“善解人意”，绝不会提让自己有被拒绝风险的不必要邀请。  
但现在只有醉到放飞自我的乔尼乔斯达。  
一只骨节分明的漂亮大手盖住了他发烫的脸。  
“好。”

他们住了几天才悠哉地直接返回圣地亚哥。  
重新一起躺在公寓的沙发上，好像很多事情变得不太一样。  
明明杰洛还是杰洛，但好像又不是乔尼认识的那个杰洛了。  
乔尼自己也好像也不是原来的乔尼了。  
其实刚到家的那天半夜他听见杰洛打电话了。杰洛一如既往神经大条，没有注意到他悄悄地站在墙后面，也没发觉半夜这样安静其实能听得相当清楚。  
不过他听不太懂，凭着几个词认出是意大利语。  
他还听出一个词，那不勒斯。  
几天后杰洛意外地主动跟他说自己是个意大利人。乔尼有种古怪的感觉，仿佛从窃听秘密的罪恶里走出来，也仿佛第一次走入一个人敞开的心扉。  
“我跟你说一个秘密，我还从来没有跟别人说过。”  
“嗯？”乔尼注意到杰洛欲言又止了几回才下定决心开口。  
“其实我叫朱利叶斯凯撒齐贝林。”  
乔尼乔斯达一时有些语塞：“是我想的那个吗，凯撒大帝的——”  
“好了，别说了。只有你知道。我一般叫杰洛，因为这个名字实在让人很难以启齿啊。”  
“不，我觉得挺帅的。”  
“是吗？对了，我其实是意大利人呢，来自那不勒斯。”杰洛被哄得笑逐颜开，眯着眼露出一口金牙。  
“我其实叫乔纳森乔斯达。不过之后我打算去改名了，虽然很麻烦。”  
杰洛想起来档案上的名字。  
“我父亲不太喜欢我。原本上面还有个优秀的哥哥，但是后来因我而死。从那以后父亲就更不喜欢我了，经常说如果是我......而不是哥哥死掉就好了。直到后来我在田径上表现出一定的天赋。”  
杰洛猛地抬头望向乔尼，却发现他并没悲伤。  
被否定过太多次，以至于再提起来已经毫无波澜。  
也是一个人奋力反抗过偏见后才会有的平淡。  
“然后，我决定到离家远远的地方生活，就来了这里。我只告诉别人叫乔尼，因为不想再听见乔纳森这个姓名了，想彻底与这些过去做个了断。”乔尼苦笑了一下：“我本以为至少我腿断了之后他会来看我一眼的。”  
“还有五天。”  
“什么？”  
杰洛碧绿而温柔的眼里倒映出迷茫的乔尼。  
“还有五天就是崭新的一年了。和过去告别吧。”

十二月三十一日的夜晚街道热热闹闹，他们手牵着手缓慢地闲逛。  
乔尼觉得自己比之前又健康了一点，但或许是错觉也不一定。  
但手被温柔地包裹着，感觉好像整个世界都充满了他曾经不敢奢求的漂亮的希望，也好像只要一直被这么牵着就什么都不用畏惧。  
即使已经不是什么田径场上引人注目的新星，也没有其他太大的优点，突然感觉自己的存在好像也很值得幸福，一直以来刻薄的命运也对他微笑了起来。  
眼眶变得如此潮湿温热。  
在小心地擦去突然滑出眼眶的泪水的时候，烟花冲上了天空。  
他被包进杰洛的厚实大衣里，抬头就对着一对纯粹的翡翠。  
在这对翡翠里，是他从小到大见过最动人的光芒。  
对方低下头索吻的时候他自然地闭上了眼睛。  
再睁开眼睛，杰洛又是那副不正经的样子了。  
“我们从去年吻到了今年哦。”

之后的事情自然而然。  
从准残疾人到经过努力恢复到普通人的行动水准，从亲亲抱抱到最终倒在一张床上四目相对在热吻里剥光彼此爱抚，从学校的操场走到医院里最高一层专属齐贝林医生的办公室，从办公室又走到他们一起的家。  
更久之后，他们俩穿着白西装一起手挽着手被高高抛起的花淹没之时对视彼此，恍然已经走过了好几年了。  
乔斯达绅士从英国赶过来，下飞机的时候还在生气，但终于看见儿子的时候眼睛微微红了红。  
他们谁都没有说话，但突然明白经过漫长蹉跎的岁月终于达成了迟来的和解。  
沉默被高大的“儿媳妇儿”打断：杰洛酡红着脸视中老年人为无物地急急忙忙牵着新婚的乔斯达先生要做一些新婚应该做的事情。  
其实慢一点来也无妨，毕竟来日方长。  
乔尼懒洋洋地被拉着跟在后面奔跑，微笑着想。


End file.
